Courtney Cooper & the Upper East Side
by Dasyy7
Summary: Courtney Cooper is your average It-Girl of New York's Upper East Side. When everything in her life is seemingly normal, a bomb drops that will change everything.


**Hey GG readers, this is a fun one-shot I thought of while I was supposed to be sleeping. I love Gossip Girl, but I've never thought about writing a story based on it. Who knows, maybe something else will come out of this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Gossip Girl, except for my original character.**

* * *

The alarm blared on her bedside table as the morning hit six a.m. Courtney Cooper flopped over in her fluffy bed, envying those who didn't have responsibilities, or school for that matter. She forced herself to sit up, otherwise she would never get out of bed. Her hand moved over to the alarm, which was still producing a loud noise, and harshly pushed the button on top to quiet the sound. Courtney swung her legs over the bed, then carried herself to the bathroom where she would get ready for the day.

Courtney Alison Cooper was your typically teenage girl. Well, if by typical you mean filthy rich and having the ability to do whatever she pleased, then yes, she was very normal. Her father was an investment banker for the richest people in New York, not just the Upper East Side. Her mother worked as an orthopedic surgeon, so she wasn't around too often. She was an only child, which even she would admit could get a little lonely sometimes. Yet, she had her friends that she had known since she was little. Nathaniel Archibald, her number one buddy, who had been her right-hand-guy since they shared chocolate animal crackers in first grade. Blair Waldorf, who also happened to be Nate's girlfriend since...forever, was the girl Courtney could call upon to help her through any problem, especially if it included scheming her way into getting what she wanted. Then, there was Charles Bass, a.k.a Chuck. Even though the guy was conniving and a little bit of a jerk, Courtney couldn't help but love him, nonetheless. When they hit their teenage years, Chuck and Courtney would banter back and forth, leaving others in their presence confused about their relationship; but that's just how they were with one another. These people were her rock and she was grateful to have them around.

As she was finishing getting dressed for the day, her cell phone buzzed, signaling an incoming text message.

 **From: Nate Archibald**

 **7:03 A.M.: Wanna grab a coffee before school? My treat.**

 **To: Nate Archibald**

 **7:03 A.M.: Sounds good. Meet me at my place?**

Courtney placed her phone down on her bed, attempting to put on her shoes when her phone buzzed with Nate's reply.

 **From: Nate Archibald**

 **7:04 A.M.: I knew you would say that. I'm downstairs.**

Courtney laughed to herself as she read his message. She quickly replied back to him before gathering her belongings.

 **To: Nate Archibald**

 **7:04 A.M.: Give me five!**

As she hurried to find her keys and her purse, Courtney looked for her parents on the upper floor of their house. Of course, they were nowhere to be seen, having left for work already, which caused Courtney to silently scold herself for even trying to seek them out. Courtney sighed to herself and brushed it off since it was nothing new. With her belongings in hand, the girl made her way downstairs and was greeted with a smile from her best friend.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that Mary let you in?" Courtney questioned him jokingly, coming down the sleek steps.

"Well, good morning to you, too. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm _so_ ready for another day in hell." she replied, leaving her house and shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Court."

"Easy for you to say," Courtney bickered back, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. "You're Nate Archibald."

Nate turned to her and quirked one eyebrow, "Since when has that been a good thing?"

Courtney walked along side Nate, tapping one finger on her chin, as if she was really thinking of her answer. "Hm, oh I got it. That became a good thing when the arms got bigger and the voice got lower."

"Okay, that's just weird." Nate said, still laughing at his friends words.

The pair walked down the street together, discussing their lives and how much their lives would be changing within the next two years. When they reached the coffee shop down the street from the school, Nate opened the door for Courtney and she gave a "thank you" as she entered in first. She wasted no time wondering what to order, because ever since she could drink coffee without overdosing on the caffeine, her order had always been the same.

"Can I get a large coffee with some creme and vanilla, please?" she asked the barista.

"And I'll have a large coffee, black, please." Nate ordered after. He handed the barista the money for the drinks and the pair waited at a table for their order.

"How are things with Blair going?" Courtney wondered.

Nate sighed a little bit and put his elbows on the table, "I don't know, I mean, one day I think we're fine and all is good and then the next, she's ignoring me and won't tell me why."

"Sounds like classic B."

"Has she said anything to you?"

"Large black coffee and large coffee with creme and vanilla!" A barista shouted from the counter.

As they stood up to get their drinks, she gave Nate a look. "Are you asking me to break girl-code?"

Nate shrugged and grabbed his coffee from Courtney, "Well, yeah. I mean, we're best friends, right?"

Courtney nodded in thought as they left the coffee shop and began the short walk to school. "Of course we are," she claimed, sipping on her beverage. "But then again, it's not my place to tell you how _your_ girlfriend feels."

"I guess that's fair."

Courtney and Nate stopped in front of the gate outside of Constance and St. Jude's. As they did, a black stretch limo pulled up right beside them. Courtney rolled her eyes slightly and gave Nate a knowing look, as he only laughed at her reaction.

Chuck Bass stepped out of the limo, casually fixing a scarf around his neck. He walked up to Nate, greeting him first. "Nathaniel, how are you this morning?"

"I'm doing pretty much the same since I last saw you...about twelve hours ago." Nate answered, looking down at his watch.

Chuck turned his attention to Courtney, "And how is Courtney Cooper feeling today?"

"I feel like I'm tired and I miss my bed."

"If you and your bed ever need some company-"

"And that's my que..." Courtney said, turning away from the boys and walking up the stairs to her side of the school. When she walked into campus, her ears filled with various greetings from people she knew and some she didn't. Courtney had never been the type to bully someone or make them feel small, but if it came down to it, she would unleash her wrath when it was needed the most. At her locker, Courtney was busy stuffing books into her bag as she heard her name being called from down the hall. She turned away from her locker and saw Blair, who of course had her minions not too far behind.

"C, you never answered my text last night!" Blair declared.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just-I don't think that me being set up for the party is such a good idea." Courtney stepped back from her locker and closed it, twisting the nob to undue her combination.

"But I have a very polished and eligible bachelor waited to meet you!"

"I don't know, Blair..."

Blair huffed and rolled her eyes, "Look, I'll invite him anyway. That way, if you do change your mind, he'll be there."

"Right..." Just as Courtney was at a loss for words for Blair, the bell rang. " _Saved by the bell..."_ she thought to herself. "I'll see you later Blair." Courtney walked down the busy hallway, maneuvering around all the bodies and as she swiftly turned a corner, she bumped into somebody.

Papers went flying in the air, books were thrown about, and Courtney Cooper ended up on her ass. As she tried to stand up herself, a hand was extended out to her and she accepted. "I'm so sorry!" The voice said to her, pulling her to her feet.

The girl, now frazzled, began to smooth herself down before realizing that the other person who helped her up, was down on the ground collecting the papers. Courtney bent down to help, gathering them as well. "It's fine, happens to the best of us." Courtney looked up at the other body, recognizing him from around school. "You're Dan, right?"

The boy looked up at her in a bit of surprise, clearing his throat. "Yeah, I am." He smiled to himself, "Wow, Courtney Cooper knows my name."

With papers in hand, Courtney stood up in sync with Dan and handed him her neatly stacked pile. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, almost hesitant with a look of slight confusion.

"Oh, no-nothing. It's just...You're Courtney Cooper."

"So, I've been told," Courtney replied, fixing her button up. "Despite what people say about me, I'm not _that much_ of a shallow bitch."

"Good to know," Dan said, fixing his stack of papers. "Again, sorry for bumping into you."

"Maybe we'll do it again sometime," Courtney joked. "I'm late for class, see you around." With that, Courtney sped walked the rest of the way to class, earning her every pair of eyes in the room staring at her when she entered French class in a hurry.

"Ms. Cooper, nice of you to join us." her teacher said, his voice full of sarcasm.

She held back from rolling her eyes and pulled her books from her bag. "Sorry, Mr. Thomas."

As Mr. Thomas was about to begin his lesson for the day, the whole classroom beeped with the sounds of cell phones going off and everyone on the Upper East Side knew what that meant.

 _"Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Serena van der Woodsen. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly, she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Mel!"_

The classroom filled with whispers and gasp as everybody read the latest blast and Mr. Thomas was trying to get them quiet. As for Courtney, she clutched her phone in her hand and felt her whole body go hot. Her phone sounded in her hand and she read the text message.

 **From: Blair Waldorf**

 **8:17 A.M.: DID YOU SEE THE GG BLAST?!**

Courtney couldn't believe it. She honestly thought that the city had seen the last of a certain van der Woodsen, but apparently, she was wrong. In Courtney's eyes, Serena would've stayed away if she knew what was good for her. She scoffed to herself and typed a reply back to Blair.

 **To: Blair Waldorf**

 **8:19 A.M.: Damn right I saw it. How do you feel about bringing out the welcoming wagon?**

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
